Pescador
by Gaby007
Summary: Un niño con la habilidad innata para la pesca tiene como costumbre salir a pescar para sus enfermos padres cada tarde, pero no estaba preparado para sentir el acoso de un curioso tritón de nombre Judal. El tiempo pasa y Sinbad ahora es todo un hombre, pero sigue teniendo el gusto por la pesca. Cuando vista a sus padres, se reencontrará con ese juguetón tritón. Sinbad x Judal YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Se siente bien tener siempre ideas nuevas, y mientras las tenga, emplearé las que pueda en esta pareja (8

Esta es una idea que me aquejaba desde hace unos días, hasta que por fin me animé a comenzarla y pues, salió este primer capítulo. No hice prólogo porque no lo vi necesario, esta no será una historia larga. Calculo a primeras 2 capítulos. De hecho, quería hacerla un one-shot pero no. No.

Los personajes no son mios, en cambio, ¡la historia si, eh!

Espero disfruten la lectura~

 **Pescador.**

 **Capítulo 1.- ¡Vamos a molestar al pescador! El tritón enamorado.**

No es esta la primera vez que Sinbad se siente observado.

Con una mano limpia el sudor de su frente, y mira hacia la costa. Alza la mano y se despide de sus padres allá, juntos y abrazados, mientras él flota lentamente en bote hasta mar abierto, listo para su jornada.

Pescar era una tarea honorable, recoger una red ameritaba fuerza, sostener una caña paciencia, y quizá un poco de buena suerte y buena carnada.

Pero, regresando a lo primero, no era esta la primera vez que se sentía observado mientras hacia su labor. Pero eso sería imposible. Mira más allá del borde del mar, no hay tierra u otros barcos a la vista, ha llegado a pensar que se está volviendo un poco paranoico.

Cierto día, en su ya diaria labor de pesca que no estaba riendo frutos como a él le gustaría, algo curioso sucedió. Recuerda que en su bote no había nada que no fuera su red, su carnada y una hielera bastante grande para los peces. Escuchó un chapoteo detrás suya y al instante se giró, preguntándose lo que había sido. En la hielera, un gigantesco pez espada estaba ondeándose y saltando dentro, buscando salir. No recuerda haberlo capturado. Tanta atención prestó a este hecho que ignoró las ondas en el agua a un lado del bote, y las burbujas, y también al ser que le observaba desde el otro lado.

El siguiente hecho extraño sucedió dos días luego de ese, en donde algo similar sucedió. Pero no con un pez espada, sino con dos salmones de generoso tamaño. Por primera vez, se fijó en ellos. Se extrañó de ver unas extrañas marcas sobre su piel, las escamas que rodeaban la zona estaban en su mayoría casi fuera. Era extraño, tanto que negó a sus padres el cocinarlos. Puede que algo tengan mal.

Cosas similares le siguieron a esos dos primeros, sumándole a que aún se sentía observado, y ligeramente acosado. Aunque llegando a costa, botaba los peces que aparecían misteriosamente. No le contó a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres, sobre lo que sucedía mientras salía de pesca, ya que ni él mismo piensa que sea del todo real, como si le estuvieran jugando una broma.

Y hablando de jugar, parecía que él era el juguete de un algo, porque ya no solo aparecían peces en su hielera, sino también conchas, algas, toda clase de cosas que se encontrarían solo en el mar y a sus alrededores. Completamente confundido y con mucha curiosidad, Sinbad probó no salir de pesca unos días. Antes de eso, pescó como nunca antes lo había hecho, el bote casi se volcaba por el peso de los pescados. Sus padres ese día estaban orgullosos. Entonces todo parecía normal. De vez en cuando salía de casa e iba a la playa para observar el mar y buscar algo raro, pero no veía nada fuera de lo normal. Comenzó a hablar con los pescadores que conoce, o mejor dicho a preguntar. Quiere saber si solo a él parecen aparecerle peces en el bote apenas le da la espalda a la hielera.

— Si tuviera esa suerte…

— ¡Qué tontería!

— Chico, ¿tus padres saben lo que consumes…?

Claro que nadie le creyó. Es demasiado irreal, y algunos hasta pensaron que era un chico que intentaba llamar la atención de un adulto, o que simplemente tenía problemas y necesitaba a un amigo.

El tiempo pasó. Los días se volvieron meses y los meses años. Ahora Sinbad era un hombre en toda la palabra, que no necesitaba pescar para tener una buena cena en la noche. Con cierto pesar, se mudó. Nunca encontró a una pareja estable, pero jamás la necesitó. En otro estado incluso, aquellos recuerdos de la playa parecían lejanos, hasta que se dio la ocasión de volver a su ciudad de origen y entonces la vió, la enorme playa. Tal y como la recordaba, grande, azul, con la arena tan blanca… Visitaba a sus padres, quienes se alegraron mucho de verlo. Su padre lo llevó a esa vieja habitación suya de adolescente, y entonces vió la vieja caña ahí, la caña y su red. La de recuerdos…

Salió, se sentó en la sombra de una sombrilla abandonada y miró perdidamente el mar, alguien se sentó a su lado.

— Chico…

Sinbad volteó a verlo. El que en aquél entonces era un adulto, era ahora un anciano. ¿Cuánto puede cambiar alguien en 25 años? Bastante, sin duda. El adulto mayor lo miraba fijamente.

— Yo lo vi.

— ¿Disculpe?

— En ese momento pensé que eras un jovenzuelo perdido en las drogas o algo así. Lo que está de moda. —El anciano miró ahora hacia el mar. — Estaba pescando… —Comenzó a relatar. — Estaba pescando cuando sucedió. Algo movió mi bote. No fue la marea, chico, yo lo sé. Fue muy brusco. Me asusté. Lo golpeó una y otra vez, creo que quería tirarme. Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo. —La pausa le dio tiempo a Sinbad para entender a qué se refería. ¿Acaso habla de los sucesos aquellos…? — Y entonces lo vi alejándose, estaba tan cerca de la superficie que lo vi claramente. Era grande, y tenía cola de pescado pero el torso de un humano. Puedo jurar que también vi cabello, o unas algas muy obscuras. —Sinbad se sobresaltó. El anciano volteó a verlo de nuevo, ahora parece ansioso. — ¡Intenté decírselo a mis amigos, pero ni uno solo me creyó, já! Así como ni uno solo de nosotros te creímos a ti.

— Pero… —Habló por fin Sinbad. — Aquellas cosas eran simple bromas, o casualidades malditas. Lo entendí tiempo después, cuando noté que esa clase de cosas no existen. Maduré, aquí. —Sinbad golpeó con el índice derecho su cabeza.

— Muchacho, perdona si fui un poco duro en aquél entonces. —De nuevo, el anciano está mirando al mar. — Pero no solo me ha ocurrido una vez.

— ¿Ah, sí?

Sinbad lo escuchó más por obligación que por realmente querer hacerlo, o sentir curiosidad. De hecho, incluso quería reírse, pero como el buen hombre que es lo evitó. El hombre lo invitó a cenar con su familia, pero Sinbad declinó la oferta, debe pasar el tiempo con la suya. La primer semana pasó de visita, pero Sinbad no podía irse sin hacer lo que hace años no hacía: pescar. Con su vieja caña, red y hielera, salió en aquél mismo bote. Aquél mismo anciano, con el nombre de Takahashi, lo observó irse desde la orilla, pues él tiene su casa justo en la playa.

— ¡Muchacho, ten cuidado!

— ¡Lo tendré! ¡Se lo aseguro!

— No sabemos lo que hay en estas aguas…

— ¡Yo sí lo sé, es la cena! —Le contestó, alejándose ahora corriendo.

Empujo el bote del muelle con ayuda del remo y comenzó a alejarse. Se alejó más y más, hasta que dejó de ver tierra, casi en mar abierto. Se acomodó bien, acomodó la carnada en el anzuelo y lo lanzó lo más lejos posible, solo esperó. Algo picó, con habilidad innata atrajo el anzuelo de nuevo, el pez no daba mucha pelea. Debe ser pequeño. Y lo era, demasiado, por eso mismo Sinbad prefirió devolverlo al mar. Volvió a esperar por uno nuevo.

El bote se movió, no le prestó atención.

Unas manos se posaron sobre el borde del barco, tampoco prestó mucha atención. El ser que se estaba asomando miraba fijamente al humano sobre el pedazo curveado de material tan extraño. Lo comparaba en su corta mente, hasta que concluyó lo claro.

Era el mismo niño.

Volvió a sumergirse entonces y se acercó al anzuelo, la carnada se retuerce ansiosa cuando él se acerca, creando unas ondas que llaman la atención de Sinbad. El ser tomó la carnada y la liberó, tomó el gancho con una mano y comenzó a nadar hacia abajo, buscando. Los peces no se asustaban con él.

Por otro lado, Sinbad siente como el hilo de su anzuelo comienza a moverse, pero no hay fuerza alguna. Claro que comenzó a rodar hacia atrás el reel de la caña.

Ante la fuerza del otro sobre el anzuelo, el ser se apresuró en encontrar un pez considerablemente grande, y le metió el anzuelo dentro de la boca en la primera oportunidad. Entonces el pescado se alejó al instante más, ahora luchando contra la fuerza del otro. Complacido con su trabajo, el ser observo desde abajo como el humano se levantaba de su asiento para emplear un poco más de fuerza, incluso el bote comenzó a moverse. ¿Quizá consiguió una demasiado grande?

En algún momento, el hilo se rompió, ya que la caña era algo vieja. Y por ello, el humano perdió el equilibrio. Aunque Judal intentó tocar el hilo roto para que el otro no cayera, no sucedió, y Sinbad terminó perdiendo el equilibrio en un bote tan pequeño para un adulto maduro como él. Era inevitable, tanto como que el hilo de la caña se rompiera. Judal al instante estaba nadando hacia la superficie, a por Sinbad, aunque este no tenía problemas para sostenerse del borde del bote. Se detuvo justo detrás de él, pero Sinbad consiguió regresar al barco. No necesitó su ayuda, oh.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Qué caña tan vieja… —Suspiró. — Fui descuidado. Quería pescar algo antes de irme, como en los viejos tiempos… —Quizá otro lugar le sirva.

Judal escuchó bastante bien eso. El tritón volvió a bajar con rapidez, buscando.

Mientras tanto, Sinbad dejó la caña a un lado de la hielera y tomó ambos remos, los acomodó uno a uno en los laterales del bote y comenzó a remar un poco más, buscando otro punto de pesca. Usará la red.

Sin que él se diese cuenta, Judal estaba cazando ahora. Para él. Consiguió un enorme pez espada que le dio un poco de pelea, le ha herido el vientre. Pero no le importa, él sanará pronto. Con unas cuantas mordidas consiguió primero herir la aleta del pescado, haciendo que se fuera de lado y hacia abajo, la sangre no tardó tampoco. Debe apresurarse u otro pez vendrá por eso. Aprovechó que el pez estaba herido y que no podía alcanzarlo ya con esa nariz tan larga para sostenerlo desde arriba y comenzó a mover su fuerte cola hacia el bote que se iba alejando. Cuando el bote se detuvo Judal ya estaba más cerca, estaba a punto de hacer lo que mejor hacía desde adolescente –dejarle obsequios al humano que lo cautivó– pero entonces sintió algo sobre él, y como eso era algo pesado y con forma de red. Comenzó a bajar, empujado por el peso de los plomos abajo, soltó el pez. Pero ni el pez herido ni él se salvaron de la red, pues Sinbad apenas había notado algo de movimiento por la cuerda principal había comenzado a recogerla, ansioso.

Tenía a Judal.

•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●

Y aquí la nueva idea. También es una que me estaba molestando desde hace unos días, así que, ¿por qué no? ¡Espero que les guste mucho! Y si es así, hay quejas o sugerencias, me gustaría mucho lo dejaran en un review, suelo comentarlos en el siguiente capítulo.

Paso a avisar que hay un grupo en FB sobre esta comunidad ( _Comunidad SinJu / Gaby007_ ), y por igual una página bajo el nombre de **Comunidad SinJu**. ¡Si te gustó esta historia, puedes incluso dar like a mi página como escritora, **Gaby007**!


	2. Chapter 2

Finalmente, el segundo capítulo de Pescador~ ¡El próximo será el último, y este seria oficialmente el primer fanfic de capítulos que termino desde que comencé… hace dos años!

Qué vergüenza.

Pero así soy yo…

¡En fin! Espero disfruten el capítulo, tuve que cortarlo y poner algo en el tercero –sí, ya le tengo avanzado, así de pro soy– porque lo alargué tanto que ya hasta le di un final. Pescador tiene oficialmente tres capítulos. Quizá, luego, haga un epílogo, al final cambié el final…

Explicaré cual iba a ser el verdadero final en el tercer capítulo, en las notas finales.

 **Pescador.**

 **Capítulo 2.- Mensajero del mar.**

El tritón, asustado, comenzó a nadar hacia abajo, soltó a su presa y se apresuró a mover su cola con mucha fuerza, digna de cualquier especie marina. Pero ni su poderosa cola era suficiente para la fuerza del pelimorado.

En la superficie comenzaba a asomarse el herido pez espada boqueando y ondeándose encima de algo negro que parecía ser un pescado aún más grande, tiene unas escamas preciosas y brillantes por lo que se puede ver. Judal, por otro lado, estaba tan asustado que no se le ocurrió usar sus manos para abrir la red y escaparse, más porque en la parte trasera de su cola, justo por donde su cadera de humano termina, siente el exterior, y ahora en su espalda…

El pescador por fin vio cabello, y asustado soltó la red, aunque luego la sostuvo y tiró con más fuerza. Quiere saber qué es eso, ¿algas muy extrañas?

Empujó la red tan fuerte que esta salió completamente del agua. Pesa mucho, el bote se tambaleó ligeramente cuando Sinbad dejó la red y a sus dos presas encima, para ese momento el pez espada estaba tan débil que apenas boqueaba, mientras que Judal…

Sentado y abrazando su cola, miraba fijamente a Sinbad por entre su lago cabello en frente de su rostro. Sinbad se inclinó un poco para verlo y Judal se cerró un poco más.

¿Qué acaba de atrapar?

— ¿Qué hacías ahí? ¿Querías mover mi bote y asustarme, jugarme una broma?

Su voz... Era la primera vez que Judal podía escuchar su voz con claridad, desde que ambos eran niños deseaba escucharla, pero no así, no expuesto, no con el riesgo de morirse.

— Así que no contestas…

Sinbad posó un pie en un lateral del bote y se inclinó más hacia el otro. Bueno, atrapó a un bonito y grande pez y también a una persona. Suspiró antes de sonreír, no va a enojarse, habría sido divertido si le mueve el bote y lo hace caer de nuevo. Ah, ¿no habrá sido él quien tiraba tan fuerte del gancho?

— Déjame ayudarte. —Sinbad comenzó a recoger la red y a tirarla hacia un lado. El primero en ser liberado fue el pez espada, quien recordemos estaba herido y débil, los peces como él tampoco es que tengan la resistencia que por ejemplo un tiburón tendría. Apenas se movió.

Y el que apenas se movió luego fue Sinbad, cuando notó unas aletas muy extrañas que siguen a una piel escamosa de un color que nunca antes habia visto con tanta intensidad. Era un negro bastante profundo y, debe admitir, bonito, ¿pero qué clase de pez capturó…? Se quedó un momento mirándola fijamente hasta que decidió alzar la red completamente con fuerza. Al instante de que Judal fue liberado, y aún muy asustado, se lanzó hacia un lado, pero fuera del agua su cuerpo era pesado y no estaba para nada acostumbrado a cargar con él así, su salto fue un fracaso, se golpeó el costado con el borde de madera del bote pero alcanzó el agua, pero se llevó el bote con él.

— ¡Hey, espe-! ¡Maldición!

El bote giró por tan brusco movimiento y Sinbad regresó al agua, tanto la red como el pez espada comenzaron a bajar lentamente hasta el fondo, el pez por no poder nadar y la red gracias al plomo. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de tomar aire, no se lo esperaba, todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones se le escapó en forma de burbujas bajo el agua, se asustó cuando algo se movió bruscamente a su lado. Sinbad apenas vio un manchón color piel y luego un borrón negro detrás, no quiere abrir sus ojos por razones obvias. Era Judal, quien nadaba rápidamente lejos del humano, hacia el pez. Estaba asustado, era cierto. Pero lo que cazó no se iría tan fácil porque sí, mató por un motivo.

Mientras tanto, Sinbad presionó con sus dos manos su garganta un poco, movió sus piernas primero sin coordinación hasta que consiguió moverlas juntas, salió a la superficie bajo su bote bocabajo, tomó aire al instante. La hielera está flotando en frente de su cara.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

Jadeaba, seguía sorprendido por lo sucedido, ¿por qué esa persona haría eso?

Alzó sus manos y empujo el bote hasta volver a girarlo, se aferró a él e intentó subir, no era sencillo porque este se movía demasiado, sin peso encima era más difícil y él era grande. Tomó los remos, que flotaban cerca, y los tiró encima antes de volver a intentar subir y ahora sí tener éxito, se sentó y miró el borde. ¿Y esa otra persona, estará bien? Lo primero que hizo fue apartar su cabello de la cara y exprimir un poco el agua, mojarse era molesto. Luego se asomó de nuevo al agua, con la nariz rozando el abundante líquido.

Algo se movía…

Y de pronto, un rostro se dejó ver. Asustado, Sinbad se echó para atrás mientras soltaba un grito no vergonzosamente agudo y se llevaba una mano al pecho.

— ¡O-Oye! —Y volvió a acercarse al borde, tendiéndole ambas manos a ese joven. — ¿Estás bien? Me asusté, ¿Por qué saltaste de esa manera?

El extraño hombre no salía del agua, tan solo lo miraba de forma fija a él y a sus manos. Y cuando sonrió, Sinbad no pudo evitar fijarse en esos dientes afilados. ¿Por qué…?

Judal levantó una de sus manos hasta que esta salió del agua, cubierta de un aceite extraño y con algunas membranas delgadas entre sus dedos, en las que Sinbad no pudo evitar fijarse.

Mientras una de sus manos era cubierta por la mano del tritón, notó también las extrañas aletas semi-transparentes que ocupaban el sitio en donde deberían ir un par de orejas, y luego en el inusual color de sus ojos.

Las alertas en su cuerpo poco a poco comenzaron a activarse, mientras ese extraño ser le tomaba la mano con fuerza y lo empujaba hacia él, pero no lo hizo caer de nuevo, solo metió la mano del hombre bajo el agua y le dejó algo.

Algo resbaladizo. Era un pescado. El pelimorado rápidamente tomó eso con ambas manos y lo sacó. Era un pez espada, el mismo que había capturado y con tanto ajetreo había vuelto al agua. Luego lo empujó de vuelta al bote mientras regresaba al agua.

Sinbad, mientras abrazaba al pez espada, pudo ver como una cola larga de color negro regresaba al agua y entonces unas aletas, luego un chapoteo que le hizo cerrar sus ojos y abrazar con fuerza al pescado.

Lo había visto. A la criatura que hacía tiempo lo perturbaba a la hora de pescar, la había visto… Su rostro, su cuerpo, sus manos, sintió esa viscosidad cuando lo tocó, vió esos dientes y esa sonrisa…

Hora de perturbarse.

•○●•○●•

Ese pez espada había estado delicioso a la plancha, con algunos vegetales, caldo y unas cuántas especias, una cena familiar perfecta.

O así debió ser. Pero no pasó así. Sus padres disfrutaron de la comida, es cierto. Pero él apenas y la tocó. No se sentía cómodo luego de lo que vio. De hecho, se estaba llevando a cabo una discusión en su cabeza. ¿Y si estaba soñando? Quizá la charla con el sujeto de la cabaña de al lado le había perturbado, pero los sucesos extraños eran demasiados como para ser un simple espejismo.

Y aún recuerda la sensación de esa mano. Lo que vio es más que cierto, todo. Hasta esos malditamente atractivos ojos rojos.

Oh, sí, los tenía en la cabeza incluso en momentos así.

Luego de la no tan agradable cena –para él– Sinbad se dirigió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama, ¿siempre fue tan pequeña? Cuando era un joven adolescente, ¡esta cama era enorme! Pero ahora, mientras buscaba su maleta bajo la cama y la sacaba, se daba cuenta de que era algo pequeña. No tenía comparación con su habitación de soltero en su ahora casa.

Pero el valor emocional nadie se lo iba a quitar. Esa habitación había sido parte de él, que siguiera intacta le traía tantos recuerdos…

Dejó la maleta encima de la cama y la abrió, por encima de su ropa estaba su portátil. Perfecto, lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Lo abrió y lo dejó sobre sus piernas, mientras con la mano libre volvía a dejar la maleta bajo la cama.

Esperó poco hasta que el artefacto cargó, y luego tranquilamente abrió uno de los dos navegadores de internet que tenía descargados y comenzó con su investigación.

Primero con las características que alcanzó a ver. Las aletas, esa cola larga, los dientes, absolutamente todo.

Los resultados lo llevaron hasta criaturas mitológicas, sobrenaturales, entre otras. Al menos tres de ellas llevaban a lo mismo: sirenas.

Pero el rostro que alcanzó a ver no era una mujer. Pero tenia algo de razón en las características de una sirena. Eran las mismas, pero como un hombre.

¿Tritón?

Buscó esa palabra ahora. Encontró demasiadas páginas con esa simple palabra. Se fue directamente a la primera.

Mensajero. Eso era Tritón, pero no siente que eso sea la verdadera respuesta a lo que busca. Regresó a la página anterior y reviso otros resultados. Pero nada nuevo, todo iba a lo mismo. El mensajero del mar. Cosas que tenían que ver con mitología y que no eran de su gran interés, la verdad.

Cosas fantasiosas no le servían de mucho. Necesitaba otra descripción que no dé a lo mismo.

Pero luego de toda una noche de investigar, se rindió. No habia nada en internet que pudiera serle de ayuda, pero quizá… ¿Y si pregunta?

Vaya que era una opción estúpida. ¿Y si lo atacaba? Pero le dio un pez espada… Oh, y otras cosas marinas más. Aun las tiene. Su vista se fue de la pantalla del portátil hasta una caja a un lado de la puerta. Ahí las tenía, al menos las que no podían comerse. Tenía algunas ostras, caparazones, conchas marinas, incluso una piedra bastante linda. Toda esa clase de obsequios eran de parte de ese ser, y está seguro de tener en su casa los que solía darle cuanto niño.

¿Por qué? No leyó nada de eso con los tritones, y tampoco estaba relacionado con ser mensajero del mar.

Si, le dio duro el asunto de los mensajeros.

Pero en verdad, ¿a qué venían todos estos objetos? ¿Qué intentaba? El sujeto de al lado, el señor que le daba miedo cuando niño, no mencionó que el ser le haya dejado cosas como a él. ¿Entonces era solo a él, eran solo para Sinbad?

El pensamiento llego rápido, y no solo por ser algo creído, sino por intentar encontrar una solución lógica.

¿Intentaba coquetearle, era un sutil modo de captar su atención? Porque vaya que lo estaba consiguiendo.

No podía dejar las cosas así, debía regresar. Debía verlo una vez más, conocerlo directamente y no confiar en el internet.

En la estúpida internet y los estúpidos mensajeros del mar. Joder.

No lo vio demasiado bien pero está seguro de que no tenía una corneta

Como los estúpidos mensajeros del mar.

Cerró el portátil y se recostó sobre la cama, frunciendo sus cejas mientras cerraba los ojos. Dejó una mano sobre su abdomen y se giró hacia la pared. Dormirá.

Soñó con mensajeros del mar, bodoques feos con jodidas cornetas y cuernos de chivo, con cabeza de pescado y bobas voces que se burlaban de él por no encontrar algo más.

Quizá tiene un pequeño trauma.

•○●•○●•

Despertó sobresaltado, un bobo mensajero del mar le había dado un susto para morirse. Demonios, se sentía demasiado infantil. Y perturbado.

Con un ritmo bastante perezoso, Sinbad se dirigió hasta el baño.

Comenzó el día de forma normal, con un rico desayuno con sus padres, algo de sol para relajarse y cuando era mediodía, cuando se sentía menos cansado, finalmente se animó a montarse en su barco sin nada más que los remos. Estaba listo para regresar con el señor mensajero del mar, e iba a descubrir a fondo lo que sucedía aquí.

No había miedo, solo dudas y determinación.

Iba a encontrar él mismo sus respuestas. Y si el ser no salía, él se metería al mar a buscarlo. No tiene consigo ni un equipo de buceo ni googles, y seguramente la sal le haga demasiado daño.

Pero de que va a tener respuestas, las va a tener, o no será un hombre tranquilo.

Cuídese, señor Mensajero del Mar.

•○●•○●••○●•○●••○●•○●•

El trauma con los mensajeros del mar viene más conmigo, cuando estaba buscando sobre los tritones, todos los resultados daban al mismo resultado de la mitología, nada me ayudaba… Mensajero del mar, y ya. Okay. Estupendo. Mucha información.

Pero me prepararé mejor para el tercer capítulo, ¡Por el fic, y por el SinJu UA!

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo~


End file.
